My Baby Don't Like it
by kyung064
Summary: [Daddy Kink! Johnny Seo x Lee Taeyong Johnyong NCT] Taeyong adalah mahasiswa ilmu komunikasi yang punya adik SMA bernama Mark Lee, mereka yatim piatu namun keluarga masih berbaik hanti membantu. Semuanya cukup sampai Mark jatuh sakit dan Taeyong tidak menemukan jalan keluar selain menjual rumah. Tapi Johnny sepupu tirinya tiba-tiba hadir dan mengenalkannya dengan hubungan aneh.


**Author: Athiya064/Kyung064  
Title: ****My Baby Don't Like it** **  
Cast: Lee Taeyong,** **Johnny Seo Youngho** **,** **Mark Lee Minhyung, Lee Donghyuck(Haechan)  
Other Cast: NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other.  
Genre: ****Romance, Smut, pwp, daddy! Kink, ice play** **  
** **Rating: M (mature, not suitable for kids under 17)** **  
Language: Indonesian.  
Desclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Contacts: ****athiya064** **on line/twitter/ig**

. . .

Derit pintu nyaris tak terdengar, seolah menandakan seseorang yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter itu sengaja masuk dengan diam-diam tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Begitu memastikan dirinya aman dan tidak ada yang mengawasi sosok tersebut langsung melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan di rak sepatu dengan rapi.

Ia menghembuskan nafas yang daritadi ia tahan, lalu bersandar ke dinding untuk beristirahat. Jujur saja tubuhnya sangat lelah seolah baru saja bekerja rodi dan dipaksa memanggul batu dua kali berat tubuhnya. "Hampir saja—"

" _Hyung_ baru pulang?"

Gulp.

Pemuda yang baru saja mendesah lega itu mati kutu, dilihatnya sosok yang sangat ia kenali berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan gambar Captain America di depannya. Rambut kuning _curly_ nya itu terlihat cukup mencolok meskipun cahaya sedang temaram. "Oh Minhyungie? Kenapa belum tidur? Besok harus sekolah dan sekarang sudah pukul—" sosok itu menjeda perkataannya dan melihat jam di layar ponselnya, "Pukul satu lebih dua puluh tujuh dini hari," tambahnya lagi.

Laki-laki yang lebih muda dengan rambut pirang itu memang nampaknya baru bangun tidur, terbukti dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, mata sedikit sembab, dan piama biru lautnya. " _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya seperti polisi sedang menginterogasi tahanan. "E—eh, _hyung_ itu sudah pulang dari tadi, tapi.. mampir dulu ke _minimarket._ Lapar, Minhyungie sudah makan belum? Kan _hyung_ bilang kalau tidak ada makanan pergi saja ke rumah Haechanie, nanti pasti _hyung_ ganti ke nenek Lee."

"Tapi tetap saja pasti pulang di atas jam sepuluh. Kuliahmu kan selesai jam tiga sore, jadi Taeyong _hyung_ darimana?" pemuda bernama Taeyong itu meneguk liurnya kasar, "Tadi itu padat sekali di kampus, harus mengerjakan tugas dulu, sudah gitu kan _hyung_ bilang beberapa bulan lagi ada acara jurusan jadi—"

"Rapat himpunan lagi?"

"Nah itu Minhyungie tahu," sahutnya kalem, yang dipanggil Minhyung hanya menampilkan raut datar. "Kalau begitu _hyung_ mandilah sebelum tidur, besok kuliah siang kan? Aku besok berangkat bersama Haechan saja naik bis karena sopir Haechan juga sedang sakit. Selamat malam _hyung,_ "

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk lalu melewati adik kandung yang berbeda empat tahun dengannya itu, kemudian mengusak surai pirangnya sayang. "Selamat malam Minhyungie, maaf membuatmu terbangun malam-malam. Pintunya sudah _hyung_ kunci, langsung tidur saja ya?" Sementara Minhyung memandangi cara berjalan kakaknya yang aneh, mengangkang seperti bayi pertama kali pakai popok. " _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa? Kenapa jalannya seperti itu?" Buru-buru Taeyong menegakkan badannya, namun langsung meringis pelan. Beruntung posisinya sedang memunggungi sang adik. "T—Tidak, tadi aku jatuh waktu latihan _dance,_ begitulah. He-he-he," tawanya garing. Ia kemudian memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Begitu mendengar Mark—nama lain Minhyung— juga sudah menutup pintu kamarnya Taeyong membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat, 'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Lee Taeyong! Aish Minhyung curiga begini, aku tidak bisa pulang malam lagi. Hfft,' batinnya sambil tetap membentur-benturkan kepalanya, ia baru berhenti ketika merasa dahinya sudah akan membiru.

Kemudian pemuda yang baru saja duduk di semester empat bangku perkuliahan itu berganti baju dan membersihkan diri, uh, baunya sungguh tidak enak dan lengket di beberapa bagian tubuh. Ia kemudian kembali ke kamar dan mencari ponselnya di dalam tas ransel yang ia gunakan, namun naas karena terlalu terburu-buru isi tasnya malah jatuh berhamburan ke lantai.

Suara gemerincing menyadarkan Taeyong, itu adalah kunci mobil. Dua kunci mobil lebih tepatnya, Taeyong mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Ia jadi makin bersalah dengan Mark, seharusnya dengan dua mobil begini bisa tiap hari ia mengantar pulang Mark dari sekolahan. Bukannya membiarkan sang adik pergi ke sekolah naik bis umum.

Orangtua mereka sudah lama tiada, selama ini memang Mark dan Taeyong menjadi tanggung jawab keluarga Lee alias ibu Haechan yang tinggal di sebelah rumah yang kebetulan adalah sahabat mendiang orangtua mereka. Keluarga dekat dari pihak ibu rumahnya di Changwon, sedikit jauh dari Seoul. Lagipula karena ibu mereka adalah anak tunggal, otomatis hanya tinggal nenek mereka yang sudah tua dan kini dirawat oleh seorang perawat rumah sakit. Hanya sesekali saja kalau Taeyong dan Mark tidak sibuk, mereka akan berkunjung.

Sementara dari pihak ayah yang memang sedari kecil sudah menghabiskan waktu di Kanada, tentu tidak mungkin mereka mengunjungi keluarga mereka setiap saat. Untung saja, keluarga dari pihak ayahnya seperti paman dan kakek mereka masih menyanggupi untuk menyokong biaya pendidikan Mark dan Taeyong. Memang kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtua mereka ketika berkunjung ke Kanada menyisakan banyak luka mendalam, untung saja saat itu Taeyong sudah SMA meskipun Mark masih SD. Setidaknya Taeyong bisa mengambil _part time_ untuk membantu kehidupan mereka, tentu mereka tidak mungkin bergantung sepenuhnya pada keluarga ayah mereka yang hidup di Kanada, apalagi pada keluarga ibu, neneknya saja hidup dari pensiunan kakek mereka.

Kini hampir lima tahun sudah berlalu, mereka masih tinggal di sebuah flat yang berukuran sedang. Sementara rumah yang mereka tinggali rencananya memang tidak ditinggali sampai salah satu dari Taeyong dan Mark berkeluarga, tapi Taeyong sih inginnya rumah itu untuk Mark dan istrinya, ia akan membeli rumah baru. Biaya sewa flat juga dari keluarga mereka, ya ibaratnya Taeyong dan Mark tidak terlalu susah memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka meskipun harus irit setiap harinya.

Sampai tepatnya satu setengah tahun lalu, semuanya berubah. Taeyong bahkan sampai berhenti kerja _part time,_ tidak, dia tidak dipecat. Dan bukan juga tiba-tiba menemukan warisan dalam jumlah besar, oh ayolah, ayahnya adalah seorang dosen bukan konglomerat, dan ibunya hanya memiliki sebuah TK bukannya puluhan pabrik. Lebih tepatnya Taeyong menemukan sesosok yang mampu menyokong kebutuhannya, _or you can call him 'A Sugar Daddy'._

Katakan Taeyong gila, tapi waktu itu, ia tidak bisa berfikir. Mark sedang sakit usus buntu dan terkena gejala tifus, ia sendiri baru saja menggunakan uang kiriman keluarganya untuk membayar biaya semester dan biaya SPP Mark, _café_ tempat ia _part_ _time_ juga tidak mungkin memberinya pinjaman tujuh juta Won dalam semalam untuk biaya operasi Mark. Dan malam itu ketika ia sudah berencana pulang dari rumah sakit dan menggadaikan sertifikat rumah keluarga mereka, Taeyong bertemu sosok itu.

Tuhan sepertinya mudah sekali menggariskan takdir untuknya, apalagi sosok itu sebenarnya masih memiliki ikatan hubungan dengan keluarga Taeyong. Ayah sosok itu adalah pengusaha berpengaruh di Amerika, dan memperluas usaha keluarganya sampai Asia. Kemudian setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal karena gagal berperang melawan penyakit kankernya, sang ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah anak angkat dari nenek Taeyong dari pihak ayah alias bibinya Taeyong. Jadi dalam silsilah mereka adalah sepupu, tapi tidak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka.

Sosok itu ternyata adalah penanam saham terbesar di rumah sakit tempat Mark dirawat, tentu saja dia bingung mengapa sepupunya terlihat begitu frustasi. Dan didasari naluri persaudaraan tentu ia membantu Taeyong, tapi Taeyong keras kepala ingin membayar biaya pengobatan Mark meski harus diangsur, ia tidak suka menerima bantuan orang lain dengan Cuma-Cuma. Sudah cukup menerima bantuan keluarganya, tidak perlu dengan sepupunya lagi. Dan ketika tanggal pembayaran hutang –yang ia sanggupi sendiri— telah datang, ia masih tidak memiliki cukup uang. Padahal sosok itu sudah mengikhlaskan uangnya, tapi Taeyong tetap dengan sok tegar datang menghadapnya dan bersedia diberi konsekuensi apapun. Tapi konsekuensinya.. sungguh jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

Mereka tidak berhubungan seksual malam itu, hanya ciuman dan sedikit sentuhan. Tapi Taeyong sudah jauh terbuai, meski tetap tidak ingin berkencan karena label persaudaraan antara mereka. Mereka hanya bertindak seperti kekasih tapi tanpa status yang jelas. Sosok itu mengajaknya berkencan, membelikannya makanan favorit Taeyong dan Mark, membantu finansial Taeyong dan Mark, menyuruh Taeyong berhenti kerja paruh waktu dan fokus kuliah saja, sampai membelikan Taeyong benda-benda mewah mulai dari pakaian, laptop, hingga mobil! Tidak satu tapi dua sekaligus! Ia juga dengan santainya bilang, 'Taeyongie, sudah tidak usah naik bis lagi. Banyak orang jahat, jalannya lambat pula nanti terlambat, jadi aku belikan mobil yang kecepatannya 500 tenaga kuda ya.'

Membuat Taeyong hanya bisa menganga dan menepuk wajahnya keras, ia menatap Audi R8 yang dikirim ke apartemennya itu frustasi. ' _Hyunggg,_ kenapa dibawa kesini? Nanti orang-orang satu apartemen bisa curiga! Tidak, tidak usah, letakkan di rumah _hyung_ saja ya. Ini terlalu mewah, bisa-bisa aku dikira Kim Jaejoong sungguhan karena mobil kami sama. Aku suka yang mini dan sederhana saja _hyung,_ ' protesnya. 'Loh ini kan sederhana Tae, ini keluaran delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah menuruti katamu supaya tidak beli yang terlalu mewah,'

Yaampun sosok itu memang susah diajak berbicara dengan kacamata orang sederhana seperti Taeyong. Akhirnya mobil itu dititipkan di rumah sosok tersebut, tapi seminggu kemudian datang mobil baru. Memang, memang kecil dan imut, tapi yang datang adalah Mini cooper! Para tetangga sudah membicarakan siapa pemilik mobil mewah yang datang satu minggu berturut-turut, membuat Taeyong emosi dan memaksa anak buah sosok tersebut untuk membawa pulang mobil tadi. Taeyong hanya ingin mobil sederhana seperti Chevrolet atau Hyundai paling murah saja, tapi karena tidak enak terus-menerus menolak ia memakai mobil yang Mini Cooper beberapa kali. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh agar yang Audi dijual saja, tapi sosok itu tidak menuruti. Bahkan sosok itu sudah menyarankan Taeyong pindah apartemen di daerah distrik mewah Gangnam, dikiranya Taeyong itu artis seperti EXO Suho apa?! Bikin emosi saja.

Tetap saja meskipun menerima mobilnya, Taeyong memakai mobil tersebut diam-diam, Mark bisa mengintrogasinya semalaman penuh kalau tahu kakaknya yang berhenti bekerja punya dua mobil mewah. Bergaul dengan Haechan sedari kecil membuat indera Mark sangat tajam, ia bisa mendeteksi kejanggalan pada sang kakak. Jadi Taeyong ingin terlihat _as lowkey as possible_ , Mark sih sangat menyetujui keputusannya berhenti bekerja paruh waktu karena tidak tega melihat Taeyong sakit pinggang, tapi Taeyong yakin adiknya tidak percaya kalau tabungan hasil kerjanya mampu dibelikan dua buah mobil mewah.

Makanya Taeyong merasa bersalah, entah kapan ia bisa mengantar jemput Mark dengan mobil miliknya, lebih baik Taeyong cepat lulus kuliah dan cari pekerjaan tetap. Supaya Mark mengira benda mewah milik sang kakak adalah hasil jerih payahnya, bukan pemberian. Satu-satunya yang tahu rahasia Taeyong dan sosok itu adalah sahabatnya—eh sebenarnya dua orang yang tahu— karena Taeyong bercerita pada si jenius Doyoung yang sedikit tidak bisa menyaring omongan, cerita itu menyebar pada sahabatnya yang satu lagi Ten, dan Ten selalu menyebut dirinya 'pakar asmara' akibatnya sekarang Taeyong sering diceramahi yang tidak-tidak.

Ten bilang yang seperti itu namanya ' _sugar daddy'_ sudah bukan rahasia, banyak kok anak baik-baik di kampus yang juga menjalani hidup seperti Taeyong, malah banyak yang sering berganti-ganti ' _daddy'_. Taeyong sih sedikit dimaklumi karena masih ada hubungan saudara, dan mereka seperti jatuh cinta sungguhan. Membuat Taeyong bergidik mendengarkan cerita, dan berkata bahwa hubungannya dengan sang sepupu belum ke tahap percintaan.

Meski tidak dipungkiri, keduanya sudah melakukan lebih daripada malam ketika Taeyong ingin membayar konsekuensi. Dan yang lebih tidak Taeyong bayangkan lagi adalah.. _he's sick._ Bukannn, bukan sakit parah, tapi—aduh bagaimana menjelaskannya? Dia itu gila menjadi dominan, tidak, dia tidak menggunakan mainan seks aneh-aneh seperti di film kok—meskipun punya beberapa— tapi dia tidak akan berhenti kecuali sampai Taeyong benar-benar lemas. Ya seperti hari ini.. makanya cara berjalan Taeyong aneh. Ini juga melanggar waktu, harusnya hanya Jumat dan Sabtu saja karena Minggu untuk Mark dan hari lain untuk Taeyong kuliah. Eh, tapi memang sejak kapan Taeyong bisa membantah?

Tapi memangnya dia mau berkata jujur pada sang adik? Tidak lah! Adiknya itu polos—meski Taeyong tidak yakin— tapi ia harap adiknya tidak akan tercemari hal buruk karena dirinya. Jadi ia berusaha menutupi hubungan mereka dari Mark. Mark bahkan tidak tahu sepupu mereka itu ada di Korea.

Taeyong memasukkan kembali kunci-kunci mobil tersebut, lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seolah terbakar, padahal sudah dibersihkan dan diberi salep pereda rasa sakit. Oh iya, sosok itu gemar sekali menghukum padahal kesalahan Taeyong tidak seberapa! Tentunya hukuman yang akan membuat Taeyong menjerit keenakan, bukannya kekerasan, bisa-bisa Taeyong pingsan di tempat kalau pakai kekerasan karena anak berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu takut pada darah.

'Hah.. hari yang melelahkan,' batinnya sebelum memejamkan mata.

. . .

"Kudengar klub menari pergi ke klub WINKON malam ini?"

"Hmm.."

"Kau ikut?"

"Hmm.."

"Tidak pergi ke _sugar daddy_ mu?"

"Hmm..hmm.."

Doyoung dan Ten kompak menimpuk wajah tampan Taeyong yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan dengan buku mereka—ralat Doyoung buku seni musik, Ten komik— tapi Taeyong tidak mengaduh, hanya mendongak sedikit lalu membaringkan kepalanya lagi. "Ya! Mana bisa kami membedakan gumamanmu, jawab yang benar!" protes Ten dengan volume kecil. Doyoung mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong kantung matamu jelek sekali, seperti _hacker_ yang berusaha memecahkan baris kode berminggu-minggu," tambah Doyoung.

Taeyong mendengus, "Bawel, iya aku pergi ke _club._ Besok hari Sabtu kan? Mark menginap di rumah temannya, artinya aku tidak perlu mengendap-endap ketika pulang malam. Aku juga bilang tidak pulang karena menginap di rumah Ten,"

"Memang kau tahu dimana rumahku?"

"Tidak, tahunya yang di Thailand." Jawab Taeyong jujur. Itupun yang di Thailand, tahu lewat foto dan lewat _google earth,_ ngapain gitu jauh-jauh ke Thailand Cuma lihat rumah Ten yang sebesar istana? "Yasudah, kami ikut."

Mata lebar Taeyong sedikit melotot, "Tidak usah!" protesnya, "Heiii! Kau lupa aku anggota klub _dance_ juga?" protes Ten, Doyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia sih tidak ada alasan khusus, tapi dua sahabatnya ikut, maka dia juga harus ikut. "Lagipula Tae, kalau kami ikut, kami bisa mengingatkan kau waktu pulang. Jumat sampai Sabtu adalah hari khusus untuk 'dia' dan Minggu hari khusus untuk Mark kan?"

Oh iya Taeyong lupa. Ia jadi merengut kesal sedikit karena kalah adu argumen.

Hari ini memang beberapa kelas dikosongkan karena ada rapat dosen dan pihak kampus mengenai rencana pembangunan fakultas baru, beberapa laboratorium, dan ruang latihan klub. Makanya mereka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, padahal sangat bukan Taeyong dan Ten sekali. Perpustakaan hanya menyenangkan untuk Doyoung yang memang otaknya sudah encer dari lahir.

"Lapar, mau ke kantin." Ujar Ten, tapi dia dengan cekatan menarik dua sahabatnya yang malas bergerak itu. Membuat keduanya menggerutu, jarak perpustakaan ke kantin sebenarnya dekat hanya saja harus melewati sebuah aula, dan kebetulan rapatnya juga baru diakhiri. Jadi harus berpapasan dengan Dekan fakultas, wakilnya, dan beberapa dosen yang berpartisipasi dalam rapat. Juga tamu istimewa dari perusahaan yang membangun proyek universitas mereka, sepertinya ada kontraktor dan lain-lain.

Melihat logo yang dipasang di depan area pembangunan saja Taeyong tahu kalau perusahaan yang mengerjakan adalah milik _nya._ Tapi dia diam saja, begitu pula ketika ia mendapati rambut cokelat platina yang dibelah tengah milik sosok setinggi hampir seratus delapan puluh lima senti itu berada tak jauh di depannya. Kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, jas hitam yang hanya disampirkan di lengan. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mana yang tidak ingin jadi pasangannya? Dosen-dosen senior bahkan sangat ingin menjadikan pemuda yang kabarnya masih _single_ itu sebagai menantu.

Tapi bukannya bergetar ketakutan, Taeyong malah memalingkan matanya seolah tidak melihat. Ia berjalan lurus mengikuti dua temannya tanpa sekalipun menoleh, meski ia merasa sepasang mata itu memandanginya seperti laser yang mencoba melubangi punggungnya. Untung saja Doyoung dan Ten tidak pernah tahu wajah asli sosok _itu._ Jadi mereka santai saja melangkah ke kantin. 'Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin hubungan kita terbongkar dan menggemparkan seantero kampus lalu mematahkan hati penggemarmu,' batin Taeyong dalam hati.

.

..

" _Holy shit!_ " maki Taeyong saat memandangi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, harusnya ia pulang sejak pukul tujuh malam tadi. Mana katanya Ten dan Doyoung akan mengingatkannya waktu? Mereka malah asyik mainan. WINKON bukanlah klub malam yang seperti itu, klubnya dibuka mulai pukul lima sore sampai tiga dini hari. Dan biasanya penampilan ekstra seperti klub menari dan klub _rap_ ada di awal.

Dengan kecepatan ekstra Taeyong menyambar jaket Adidas miliknya, kemudian memasukkan barang-barangnya ke ransel miliknya. Ia berpamitan dengan cepat pada kedua sahabatnya yang masih asyik bermain kartu Uno dengan anak-anak klub lain. Doyoung sudah menempel dengan Taeil yang sama-sama dari klub musik, sementara Ten—dia primadona jangan kaget lebih dari satu orang yang mengelilinginya seperti semut mengerubungi sekotak gula. " _Guys,_ aku sangat terlambat! Aku pulang duluan!" teriaknya.

"Hati-hati Tae! Naik taksi saja supaya cepat," saran Doyoung sambil mengeluarkan kartu +2 berwarna biru, membuat Cha Eunwoo mengerang kesal dan mengambil dua kartu acak dari tumpukan. "Oke!"

"Ohhh _you'll get into another trouble, baby?_ Hahaha, selamatkan bokongmu Tae dan berhenti berjalan seperti bebek!" Ten sudah setengah teler karena meminum beberapa gelas vodka, membuat ucapan dari mulutnya sudah terdengar seperti racauan tak senonoh. Ia bersandar pada Lucas dengan santai, pasti brondong barunya di klub _dance._ " _Don't baby me,_ Ten. _Bye guys!_ "

Taeyong menghentikan taksi pertama yang lewat, menunjukkan alamat sebuah hunian mewah yang tentu sangat dikenali oleh sopir itu. Meskipun hunian itu eksklusif tapi memang cukup terkenal, Taeyong sendiri punya kartu tamu khusus sebelum masuk ke kompleknya, jadi satpam komplek itu tidak pernah menanyainya macam-macam lagi.

Sebenarnya Taeyong tahu apa konsekuensinya kalau ia terlambat meskipun hanya satu menit, dan ia sudah terlambat satu setengah jam. Hah.. mau pingsan saja rasanya.

Ketika sampai ia membayar sopir taksi itu dengan beberapa lembar puluhan Won, membuat sang sopir melongo karena kebanyakan, tapi Taeyong bilang itu bonus. Ia membuka pagar otomatis dan berlari menyusuri taman cantik yang lebih luas dari lobi apartemennya. Taeyong memencet bel satu kali dan merapal doa dalam hati.

Sudah diatas pukul enam petang, artinya para _maid_ dan sopir yang bekerja di rumah mewah itu sudah pulang menyisakan tuan mereka sendirian. Karena pintu yang tak kunjung dibuka, Taeyong memberanikan diri masuk dengan sandi yang sudah diingatnya di luar kepala. "H—Halo.. Johnny _hyung_ , kau ada di rumah?" Taeyong itu takut hal berbau mistis, dan sudah pasti tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di dalam rumah sebesar ini.

Ya, pemilik rumah mewah itu adalah Johnny Seo alias Seo Youngho. Seorang pengusaha muda yang kini bertanggungjawab atas perusahaan sang ayah di benua Asia. Namanya muncul beberapa kali dalam majalah _forbes,_ ia juga sering mondar-mandir di layar kaca. Tidak banyak yang tahu orang seterkenal Johnny adalah saudara Lee Taeyong, mahasiswa komunikasi tahun kedua.

Suara air mengalir di balik kamar mandi khusus Johnny di kamarnya membuat Taeyong lega, ternyata sedang mandi. Johnny mandi seperti para bangsawan, alias dalam kata lain 'lama'. Iya! Mungkin dia punya ritual khusus untuk meningkatkan ketampanannnya setiap hari, 'Tunggu aku barusan bilang dia apa? Tampan? Aduh salah bicara!' batin Taeyong heboh. Tapi memang lama, pertama masuk kamar mandi Johnny akan membuka bajunya dan meletakkan yang kotor di keranjang cuci harus dalam keadaan terlipat rapi. Kemudian melilitkan handuk di pinggang dan mulai _shaving_ , kalau sudah dia akan berendam air hangat, baru membilas tubuhnya di _shower,_ setelah selesai ia akan memakai berbagai _lotion_ dan _gel_ rambut—kecuali kalau mau tidur tidak pakai—.

Jangan tanya kenapa Taeyong bisa tahu, tentu saja ia tahu!

Sebelum Johnny menyelesaikan mandi ala rajanya, lebih baik Taeyong pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi cepat-cepat. Ia juga harus mengganti bajunya yang bau keringat setelah menari dengan pakaian yang bersih.

Ia meninggalkan pakaian kotornya di gantungan pakaian karena berfikir ia akan mencuci pakaian itu di rumah dan hanya menganginkannya saat ini, tidak enak kalau menitipkan pakaian kotor pada _maid_ sepupu yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Celakanya saat Taeyong selesai mandi, Johnny sudah berdiri di kamar yang ia pijaki dengan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih yang menampilkan dada bidangnya.

"Err— _hyung.._ hehe,"

"Terlambat satu jam lima puluh tujuh menit, atau harus aku hitung detiknya sekalian?" nyalinya ciut seketika, kakinya jadi lembek seperti jeli. "T—Tidak _hyung,_ aku—tadi lupa waktu ketika bermain,"

Jaket adidas dan kaos lengan pendek Taeyong ada di tangan Johnny yang memegangnya dengan ujung jari, seolah itu menjijikan. "Pulang terlambat, naik taksi pula bukannya naik mobil yang sudah diberikan, kaos bau alkohol, jaket bau rokok, darimana kamu?"

"Ralat, aku tidak merokok _hyung._ Itu bau rokok elektrik Bobby kebetulan di dekatku tadi, aku hanya ikut _perform_ menari seperti biasa, kebetulan hari ini di klub milik Hanbin," jujurnya, tapi itu malah membuat Johnny membuang jaket dan kaos Taeyong ke tempat sampah. " _Hyung!_ Kenapa dibuang? Baru juga satu minggu dipakai," protesnya.

Yang barusan membuang pakaian itu malah nampak biasa saja, "Itu sudah kotor, bukannya kau tidak suka kotor?" Taeyong menghela nafas pasrah, memang benar, tapi tidak dibuang juga dong! Dicuci kan bisa. "Hari ini kau banyak sekali melakukan kesalahan, Taeyongie. Bahkan di kampus saat kita berpapasan, kau malah memalingkan pandangan. Sudah berani jadi _anak nakal,_ heh?"

Johnny melangkah mendekat, Taeyong gelagapan. Ia berjalan mundur, berusaha menghindari tatapan mematikan pria itu. Namun sayangnya punggungnya sudah menyentuh pintu lemari berwarna gading terlebih dahulu, tidak ada cela untuk kabur. " _Hyung—_ aku minta maaf! A—aku tidak mau teman-temanku curiga,"

Sebelah alis lelaki yang lebih tinggi dinaikkan, "Sepertinya _baby_ sudah lupa cara meminta maaf yang benar? Apa perlu diingatkan _daddy_ lagi?" wajah Taeyong memerah seketika, ia tidak suka dengan _kink_ Johnny yang satu ini. Baginya bermain peran ' _baby-daddy'_ itu aneh sekali, apalagi mereka adalah sepupu yang terbiasa memanggil 'adik-kakak' meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah. Tapi merubah kebiasaan itu susah.

Jujur saja, Taeyong tidak enak pada mendiang ayah kandungnya karena menggunakan kata ' _daddy_ ' untuk hal yang seksual. Mark bahkan pernah membangunkannya ketika sedang mengigau dan dikira adiknya itu ia memimpikan insiden sang ayah, padahal Taeyong sedang bermimpi basah. Jadi, Taeyong berfikir untuk menghentikan peran tersebut sebelum ia merasa lebih tidak enak pada almarhum orangtuanya dan pada sang adik tercinta.

Jadi ia mencoba memberanikan diri berbicara pada Johnny yang masih menatapnya penuh intimidasi, " _Hyung.._ aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, tapi bisakah kita tidak err—memakai panggilan ' _baby-daddy'_? aku merasa tidak nyaman," jujurnya. "Tidak, kita tetap akan memakainya." Tegas Johnny.

Mulut Taeyong terbuka akan protes, namun tertutup lagi. "A—aku takut.. Mark curiga dengan hubungan yang aku jalani," Johnny menyentuh pipi merona Taeyong dengan jari-jari panjangnya, "Itu bergantung seberapa pintar kau menutupi hubungan kita dari adikmu, _baby._ Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan Mark tahu hubungan kita sebenarnya,"

Percuma saja berbicara dengan Johnny! Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Taeyong berdecak kesal.

" _Did you just—_ barusan _baby_ berdecak kesal di depan _daddy_?" tanya Johnny emosi sedikit.

Sebelum Taeyong sempat mengelak, Johnny sudah mencengkram bagian belakang piama satin yang ia pakai. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi duduk di sisi kasur dan menarik Taeyong agar berbaring tengkurap di pahanya. Johnny meletakkan lengan berototnya di punggung Taeyong, mencegahnya untuk bergerak.

" _Hyung.._ jangan! Pantatku masih sakit dan aku baru saja terjatuh ketika latihan menari!" protes Taeyong, masih berusaha mengelak. " _Pardon?_ " kata Johnny yang seolah tak mendengar, Taeyong menggigit bibir begitu merasakan tangan Johnny sudah bergerak ke arah celananya dan menurunkan celana itu.

" _D—daddy.._ jangan.. _bum baby_ masih sakit," pintanya, berusaha menekan rasa malu yang mendera. "Hm, jadi sudah ingat? Bukannya _baby_ ingin minta maaf? Tahu kan cara minta maaf yang benar bagaimana? Ayo sebutkan kesalahan yang _baby_ lakukan,"

Perintah itu membuat Taeyong makin menggigit bibir merahnya, celananya sudah diturunkan sampai paha, dalamannya juga. Membuat pantat mulusnya terekspos dan sedikit kedinginan diterpa AC. " _Baby_ hari ini tidak naik mobil pemberian _daddy,_ _baby_ tau ada _daddy_ di kampus tapi malah memalingkan pandangan, _baby_ sempat minum alkohol di klub dan membiarkan teman merokok di dekat _baby,_ lalu _baby_ lupa waktu dan pulang terlambat,"

"Lalu?"

" _D—Daddy_ bisa menghukum _baby,_ " lirih Taeyong. Johnny tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia suka kalau Taeyong yang keras kepala bisa tunduk seperti ini, sangat imut. "Sopan tidak memerintah _daddy_ barusan?" Taeyong menggeleng, "Tidak _daddy, baby_ minta maaf lagi."

Telapak tangan Johnny mulai memutari pantat bulat Taeyong, membuat sang empunya merinding. "Berapa pukulan yang harus _baby_ dapatkan, hm?"

Tentu saja Taeyong tidak berbohong, ia memang terpeleset di ruang latihan dan masih sedikit nyeri akibat 'aktivitas' mereka terakhir kali. Jadi ia rasa ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk menyelamatkan diri, "Lima _daddy,_ " ia menjawab lirih, tahu kalau hal itu sangatlah tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tawa Johnny memenuhi ruangan, " _No baby, bad boy doesn't deserve a light punishment, he deserves fifteen._ " Jawabnya dalam bahasa Inggris, Taeyong jelas paham karena ia juga menghabiskan beberapa saat di Kanada. Terakhir kali ia menerima lima belas pukulan, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa duduk dan harus tengkurap seharian. Ia butuh banyak _after care._ Dan jelas disaat pantatnya sakit seperti ini, lima belas jelas bukan hal yang baik.

" _Count for daddy, baby._ "

Mimpi buruknya baru saja dimulai. Pukulan pertama hanya seperti elusan lembut, "Satu." Dilanjut pukulan kedua yang seperti tepukan, "Dua, Tiga." ketiga pun juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kedua, "Empat," pukulan keempat terasa seperti ketika seseorang memukul pundakmu cepat dengan pelan, gestur menyapa.

"Lima," seperti pukulan ringan ibu ketika ia tidak mendengarkan, mulai terasa sedikit panas. "E—Enam," Taeyong terengah, _daddy_ menamparnya di bagian kanan, terasa lumayan panas dan pasti meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. "Tujuh, ah!" ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit.

Johnny mengelus bagian pantat _baby_ nya yang baru saja ia pukul, masih tujuh dan belum tepat setengah dari hukuman yang harus Taeyong terima. Tapi pemuda itu sudah menjerit, entah Johnny yang terlalu keras atau memang Taeyong yang tidak bisa menerima rasa sakit. "Sssh _baby,_ jangan banyak bergerak."

Taeyong tahu penis _daddy_ sudah bangun dan menggesek perutnya, apalagi karena _daddy_ pasti tidak memakai dalaman di balik _bathrobe._ Sementara ia sendiri, meskipun sakit mendominasi, tapi rasa nikmat juga mulai muncul. Ketika ia bergerak, miliknya sendiri yang tidak dilapisi apapun menggesek _bathrobe_ _daddy_ yang sedikit kasar. "Delapan, ah _daddy!_ S—sembilan.." yang ini rasanya berkali-kali lipat karena _daddy_ melakukannya dengan cepat dan tidak memberinya waktu mengambil nafas.

"Sepuluh.." suara Taeyong makin melirih, ia membenamkan wajahnya di kasur empuk _daddy._ Air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya, ia harus sadar bahwa dia adalah _baby_ untuk Johnny meskipun mereka tidak ada di rumah. Lain kali ia akan tetap menyapa Johnny meskipun di tempat umum dan tidak melanggar larangannya yang lain.

Ketika pukulan terakhir diberikan, Taeyong sudah menangis berantakan seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut paksa. Ia bahkan beberapa kali tersedak tangisannya sendiri. Pantatnya juga terlihat memprihatinkan dengan bekas tangan dimana-mana, _daddy_ jelas tahu cara 'menghukum' yang benar. "Sssh, _baby_ melakukan hal yang baik. Ini karena _baby_ melanggar perintah _daddy,_ maafkan _daddy_ oke?" dengan lembut Johnny memindahkan Taeyong ke tengah kasur, membuat posisi pantatnya lebih tinggi daripada kepala.

Johnny mengelus bongkahan pantat itu lembut, Taeyong selalu butuh _after care_ yang lama dibandingkan mantan _baby_ Johnny yang lain. Jujur dia tidak menjalin hubungan seperti ini untuk yang pertama kali—beda dengan Taeyong—, ia pernah menjalinnya dulu tiga kali. Tapi ketiganya hanya memanfaatkan hartanya saja dan tidak menyenangkan. Kalau Taeyong selalu bersikeras menolak dan berusaha mengembalikan hal-hal yang ia berikan, lagipula ia lebih nyaman karena sudah mengenal Taeyong dari kecil. Ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri getaran menyenangkan yang ia rasakan bersama pria Lee yang lebih muda.

Tangan Johnny meraih _lotion_ yang ada di meja dekat kasur, membalurkan cairan wangi dan lembut itu ke pantat Taeyong, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Taeyong masih terisak pelan dengan wajah yang dibenamkan ke kasur, mungkin besok ia akan meminta Johnny mengantarnya saja.

" _Baby.. suck this,_ " Johnny menjulurkan jarinya ke mulut Taeyong yang langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengulum jari-jari panjang itu. Taeyong membasahi jari itu satu-persatu, membuat Johnny mengerang karena membayangkan lidah itu bermain di kejantanannya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu untuk Taeyong memuaskan Johnny, ini waktu Johnny memuaskan Taeyong dan membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit akibat hukuman tadi.

Johnny membuka celana Taeyong sepenuhnya dan membuangnya asal ke lantai, kemudian fokus pada pantat memerah Taeyong. Mata Johnny beralih pada kulkas yang ada di kamarnya, ia berdiri dari kasur dan membuka bagian penyimpanan es. Taeyong tidak berani menoleh meski ia penasaran suara apa yang dibuat oleh Johnny.

Pria yang lebih tua kembali dengan segelas es batu berbentuk kubus kecil, lalu naik ke kasur lagi. Ia membuka belahan pantat _baby_ nya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kesana. " _Baby_ bilang pada _daddy_ kalau ini menyakitkan atau malah enak," Taeyong masih tidak bisa mencerna, ia bingung apa yang akan Johnny lakukan. Johnny meraih satu buah es batu dan memainkannya di permukaan pantat Taeyong.

" _Daddy.._ dingin.. apa itu?" tanyanya bingung, " _Baby_ pasti menyukainya," setelah selesai merenggangkan _hole_ milik _baby,_ Johnny meraih es batu yang baru dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rektum Taeyong. "Ahhhnn _daddy!_ Dingin! Keluarkan, keluarkan!" racau Taeyong tidak jelas, sudut-sudut es yang tidak tajam terasa mengganjal di _hole_ miliknya, apalagi sifatnya yang dingin dan licin.

Tapi Johnny mengabaikannya dan malah mendorong es tersebut sampai hampir menyentuh titik kenikmatan Taeyong, ia terus memasukkan es batu yang baru hingga sekarang sudah ada empat es batu disana. Es batu perlahan mencair—mungkin akibat _hole_ Taeyong yang suhunya panas— dan aliran airnya menetes lalu mengalir sampai paha pemuda penggila cokelat itu.

Tubuh Taeyong bergetar tak karuan, penis mungilnya sudah berdiri dan mengeluarkan sedikit caira precum, disentuh sedikit saja dia pasti sudah akan datang. "Wah _baby_ benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan," Johnny kembali melebarkan _hole_ nya dengan kedua tangan, kali ini ia seolah membenamkan wajah tampannya ke bagian pantat Taeyong. Lidahnya menjilat melingkari _hole_ itu lalu mendorong-dorong es batu yang sudah mulai berubah jadi air itu semakin masuk _hole_ Taeyong.

" _Daddy.._ jangan.. _baby_ tidak bisa menahan lagi…" rengek Taeyong ia berusaha menggerakkan pantatnya, mencegah lidah Johnny masuk semakin jauh. Tapi dengan seenaknya Johnny malah menarik pinggang Taeyong cepat mendekat dan memainkan lubang sebesar cincin itu dengan lidahnya, lalu menggeram rendah ketika merasakan _hole_ Taeyong tiba-tiba menyempit. " _Daddy! No!_ _baby_ mau.."

"Katakan yang benar pada _daddy, baby_ tahu kan?"

"Ngh _daddy,_ T-Taeyongie _baby_ mau _pee-pee.._ " rengeknya makin keras, Johnny mengelus penis mungil Taeyong dari belakang, dan dengan sengaja mencubit ujungnya. "Kyaa! Ah… _daddy.._ " Suara Taeyong meninggi, disusul dengan _hole_ nya yang seolah menjepit lidah Johnny dan cairan orgasmenya yang membasahi tangan Johnny.

Tubuh Taeyong masih bergetar beberapa kali, merasakan nikmat klimaks yang baru saja mendatanginya. Persis seperti kucing betina yang meminta dikawini. Membuat kejantanan Johnny berubah sekeras batu hanya dengan menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut.

Dengan cepat Johnny membalik tubuh Taeyong, ia memegang kaki mulus dan kecil seperti member _girlgroup_ itu ke atas dan menahannya hingga _hole_ Taeyong terekspos sepenuhnya. Johnny mengambil _lotion_ dengan sebelah tangan, lalu mengusapkannya ke penisnya, berusaha agar ia benar-benar cukup licin sebelum memasuki Taeyong.

" _Baby, daddy_ mau masuk," Taeyong hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, Johnny tidak tahu sejak kapan saudaranya itu benar-benar terlihat seksi bahkan ketika memejamkan mata sekalipun. Wajah tampan sekaligus cantik, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir merah, mata hitam lebar yang mampu menenggelamkan banyak orang ke dalamnya, dan bulu mata lentik, benar-benar menawan.

Yang lebih tua mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mengusap surai Taeyong yang sudah basah karena keringat supaya tidak menutupi dahinya. Johnny mengecupi mulai dari dahi, kedua kelopak mata terpejam Taeyong, pipi, hidung, dan berhenti di bibir. Taeyong tak sengaja membuka bibirnya, membuat Johnny memiliki akses untuk menelusuri mulut Taeyong menggunakan lidahnya. " _I love you,_ " gumamya pelan, entah mampu didengar Taeyong atau tidak.

Johnny melebarkan _hole_ Taeyong dan mendorong kejantanannya masuk dengan satu sentakan, membuat Taeyong yang sudah kelelahan menjerit keenakan ketika ujung penis panjang itu menyentuh prostatnya.

Ia menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan cepat sampai badan Taeyong terhentak-hentak, derit suara kasur yang beradu dengan tembok membuktikan betapa cepat gerakan Johnny. Atasan piamanya juga entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, membuat Taeyong kegelian ketika ibu jari dan telunjuk _daddy_ mencubit putingnya lalu menariknya.

Taeyong mencengkram lengan _daddy,_ menariknya mendekat sebelum Taeyong menyentuh rambut kecokelatan indah milik _daddy_ dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang bergairah. " _Daddy! There!_ " pekiknya ketika Johnny kembali menemukan prostatnya, Johnny mengangguk lalu bergerak lebih cepat seperti kesetanan dan menghantam titik itu berkali-kali.

Hal itu membuat akal sehat Taeyong menguap entah kemana, ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Johnny. Lagi-lagi Johnny menggeram ketika _hole_ Taeyong seolah menjepitnya, " _Shit baby.. you're so damn good,_ _baby_ makan apa hm? Kenapa _hole_ nya tambah rapat begini? Milik _daddy_ rasanya seperti tertanam disini, _daddy_ ingin membuat _baby_ tidak bisa jalan seminggu supaya tidak main ke tempat macam-macam lagi,"

Taeyong mengadahkan kepalanya ketika _daddy_ menciumi lehernya, ia pasrah saja _daddy_ memberinya tanda disana. Duh, butuh _concealer_ baru untuk menutupinya dari Mark. "Bagaimana kalau Mark tahu ya _baby?_ Kakaknya pasrah disetubuhi seperti omega sedang _heat,_ pingsan mungkin? Lain kali kita melakukan di rumah _baby_ saja ketika Mark belajar," Taeyong menggeleng-geleng tidak terima dengan _dirty talk_ Johnny, membayangkan sang adik tahu kakaknya melakukan seperti ini, lebih baik dia mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

"Besok _daddy_ ada rapat kerja di Hongkong, sialan sekali mengambil jatah _weekend._ Makanya _daddy_ tadi ingin mengajak _baby_ makan malam di restauran kesukaan _daddy,_ tapi _baby_ pulang terlambat, _daddy_ hukum deh. Nanti kalau _daddy_ pulang kita jalan-jalan ya? Tapi tidak apa-apa, bersama _baby_ di kasur begini _daddy_ juga suka. Kita lakukan sampai dini hari saja, eh _baby_ suka tidak sih? Kalau _baby_ terpaksa.. yasudah tidak apa-apa tidak begini lagi,"

Ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan Johnny membuat Taeyong tidak tega, lelaki itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang diusir tuannya. Lagipula.. bukannya Taeyong tidak suka, ia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan peran 'daddy baby' ala Johnny. Tapi sekarang sudah terbiasa kok. Lagipula siapa lagi yang menemani Taeyong ketika Mark opname? Yang menyemangati Taeyong ketika ujian? Yang memberi hadiah ketika nilai Taeyong bagus? Yang selalu tidak pernah lupa dengan Mark dan berkata ' _baby_ , _snapback_ ini pasti cocok untuk Mark' atau ' _Baby,_ untuk ulang tahun kali ini Mark ingin berlibur dengan temannya Jeno, Jaemin, dan Haechan ke _Europe_ ya? Kita kado diam-diam yuk, bilang dari agen wisata untuk mereka berempat'. Singkatnya, Johnny sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Taeyong tanpa Taeyong sadari selama ini.

Tapi yang bisa dilakukan Taeyong hanya memasakkannya makanan, merawatnya ketika _daddy_ sakit atau kelelahan, tidak sebanding. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Johnny, ia ketergantungan, bukan dengan hartanya tapi dengan orangnya! Bagaimana mungkin Taeyong mengabaikan betapa hangatnya pelukan beruang itu, atau betapa manisnya perlakuan Johnny? Apalagi Johnny lah yang pertama kali membuatnya mengenal hubungan romantis ya meski diselingi kegiatan _nyeleneh_ sih. Tapi _whatever,_ pokoknya Taeyong tidak mau menjauh dari Johnny. Biar saja, Johnny yang membentuknya jadi egois begini.

" _Daddy.._ jangan pergi," lirihnya, hentakan Johnny berhenti. " _Baby_ bicara apa? _Daddy_ tidak dengar," Taeyong mendekatkan kepala Johnny, lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan pergi, hm?"

Johnny terkejut, lalu menguasai ekspresinya lagi. " _Baby,_ rapat kerjanya penting. Tidak bisa _daddy_ kabur begitu saja—"

" _Annio!_ Bukan yang itu. Jangan putus maksudnya—eh memang kita pacaran _daddy_? Yang seperti itu pokoknya. _Daddy_ boleh pergi rapat, sampai ujung dunia sekalipun tapi harus tetap kembali kesini. Apalagi besok kan masih hari untuk kita, _daddy_ harus membayar pakai cokelat yang banyak karena kabur,"

Senyum merekah di bibir Johnny, " _Daddy_ tahu maksudmu, _cutie._ " Sebelum mencium belakang telinga Taeyong yang kembali mengingatkan Taeyong kalau mereka masih ada di tengah-tengah _making out._ "Oke, _daddy_ ganti kepergian _daddy_ di awal ya tapi tetap akan _daddy_ bawakan kue cokelat. Pokoknya yang ini supaya _baby_ tidak lupa dengan _daddy_ sampai hari Senin besok—"

" _DADDY!_ BUKAN BEGITU AHHH—"

Ternyata maksud ganti di awal adalah menyetubuhi Taeyong lebih kuat. Badan Taeyong makin terhentak-hentak, Johnny entah darimana seperti baru saja mengisi ulang tenaganya. Setiap gerakan pasti membuat Taeyong mendesah keenakan, padahal mereka sudah main berjam-jam! Tapi meski sok menolak, Taeyong tetap mendesah dan meminta Johnny melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Setelah beberapa kali, Johnny akhirnya menyemprotan spermanya ke _hole_ Taeyong. Membuatnya banjir, bahkan beberapa ada yang meluber keluar. "Selamat malam menuju pagi, Taeyongie _baby._ " Johnny memeluk tubuh Taeyong dari belakang, lalu mengecup pundaknya sebelum menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya dulu.

. . .

Sinar matahari dari sela-sela gorden mengusik Taeyong dari tidur panjangnya, ia membuka mata perlahan, pasti sudah sangat siang. Perutnya bahkan keroncongan karena melewatkan makan malam dan sarapan.

Setelah sadar ia memandang ke sekeliling, masih di kamar Johnny tapi dengan keadaan rapi dan lebih harum dari semalam. Tidak ada bekas-bekas percintaan mereka, ia juga sudah bersih dan berganti pakaian yang baru. Tidak tahu siapa yang mengganti dan membersihkan kamar, pasti _maid_ Johnny, duh, malu sekali rasanya.

Ketika menoleh ke meja di samping tempat tidur, disana sudah ada ponselnya, menu sarapan—atau makan siang?, dan kotak beludru biru yang aneh. Ada juga secarik kertas pesan disana, Taeyong berniat berdiri, tapi tubuhnya tidak menyetujui. Yang ada ia kembali terjungkal ke kasur dengan menahan nyeri di bagian tubuhnya. "Aish.. ini yang dimaksud tidak bisa melupakan sampai Senin besok? Bagaimana caraku untuk pulang?!"

Dengan memegangi pinggangnya seperti kakek-kakek, Taeyong meraih segelas air mineral dan obat penghilang rasa sakit disana. Ia meminumnya lalu bersandar pada papan tempat tidur.

 ** _Wear it, or dump it._**

 ** _Good morning sleepy-head princess._**

 ** _Have a nice day, sweetheart ;)_**

Pesan yang ditulis tangan oleh Johnny itu membuat Taeyong merona, ia membuka kotak beludru itu dan terkejut mendapati sebuah cincin berlian tapi anehnya cincin itu memiliki inisial nama di dalamnya. 'JN & TY?' batinnya dalam hati.

Sederhana tapi begitu indah, kali ini Johnny berhasil memenangkan hati Taeyong. Tanpa ragu ia memakai cincin tersebut di jari manis. Siapa juga yang mampu menolak bila diberi hadiah secantik ini. Ia juga mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang datang dari Mark.

 ** _From: Minhyungie baby_**

 ** _Hyung dimana?_**

 _07.30_

 ** _From: Minhyungie baby_**

 ** _Hyung aku latihan untuk pensi hari Minggu depan._**

 _07.40_

 ** _From: Minhyungie baby_**

 ** _Kalau pulang beritahu ya hyung._**

 _07.50_

Lalu ada juga pesan di grup chatnya bersama Ten dan Doyoung, mereka malah mengirimi Taeyong poster konser Coldplay. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide mampir di kepala Taeyong.

"Mark pensi minggu depan, Mark juga suka Coldplay. Akan aku berikan kejutan untuknya," Taeyong mengulum senyum, namun sebelum itu ia juga mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang yang sedang ada di luar Korea sekarang.

Ia mengernyit menatap nama kontaknya, pasti orang itu sudah merubah nama kontak untuk dirinya sendiri, ya sudahlah.

 ** _To: Johnny (lovely) daddy_**

 ** _Daddy cepat pulang dan bawa cake cokelat!_**

 ** _p.s: kalau terlambat baby marah_**

 ** _p.s.s: kalau lupa cokelatnya baby juga marah_**

 ** _p.s.s.s: baby tidak kangen._**

 ** _p.s.s.s.s: pemberian daddy aneh sekali :p_**

 ** _p.s.s.s.s.s: mau menemani ke pensi Mark?_**

. . .

"Mark? _Ssup bro?_ "

"John? _I mean,_ Youngho _hyung?_ Kenapa ada di Seoul?" Johnny memeluk Mark sekilas lalu bersalaman secara gaul dengan adik sepupunya itu. "Aku? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ada di Seoul Mark, tapi kali ini memang sengaja datang bersama kakakmu melihat pertunjukanmu bersama Haechan, benar-benar keren,"

Mata Mark memicing, insting setajam singanya mulai bekerja. "Tunggu.. sejak kapan _hyung_ tahu aku sekolah disini? Dan bagaimana _hyung_ tahu nama temanku Haechan?" tanyanya penuh nada curiga.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat mengagetkan Mark dan Johnny. "Minhyungie! Ini bunga untukmu, aduh maaf ya _hyung_ ceroboh, _hyung_ Cuma beli tiket Coldplay tapi melupakan bunganya dan.. JOHNNY _DAD—_ maksudku _hyung!_ Kenapa ada disini?! Kan kusuruh menunggu di mobil?!" wajah Taeyong memerah, menatap Mark-Johnny-Mark bergantian beberapa kali. Sampai tidak menyadari Haechan berdiri di antara mereka.

Johnny mengendikkan bahunya santai, "Bosan saja ada di mobil, hei bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga kutraktir makan steak?" Taeyong makin melotot lalu memukuli Johnny dengan sebelah tangannya brutal. "Ingat kita kan masih belum akan membocorkan segalanya pada Mark?" bisik Taeyong penuh ancaman. "Taeyong! Sakit! Sekarang diam di tempat dan menunduk! _Daddy_ sangat kecewa dengan sikap _baby,_ "

Ajaib, Taeyong diam merapatkan badannya dan menunduk. Johnny memainkan rambut hitam kecokelatan Taeyong, " _Daddy_ tidak suka melihat _baby_ seperti itu," lalu mencondongkan badannya, " _You will receive your punishment tonight,_ "

Mark menganga, ia buru-buru menyambar bunga dan dua tiket Coldplay bertuliskan 'Untuk Minhyungie dan Haechanie^^' lalu mengamati jari sang kakak yang dilingkari cincin berlian berwarna putih, terlihat sederhana, tapi Mark tidak buta untuk melihat berlian cantiknya. " _What the—_ hubungan apa yang sedang kalian jalin?! Aku memang yakin Taeyongie _hyung_ punya pacar kaya karena akhir-akhir ini dia berbeda, tapi.. kenapa dengan Johnny _hyung?_ oke aku tidak bisa melihat kalian dengan normal lagi sekarang. _Do whatever you guys want, but don't do it in front of my eyes!_ " protes bocah SMA itu.

Menyisakan Haechan yang memandangi mereka penuh tanda tanya, " _Hyung.._ kalian bicara apa sih? Siapa lelaki tinggi ini? Kalian tidak pernah bilang punya saudara seperti ini, dan _punishment?_ Kasihan Taeyong _hyung_ nanti dipukuli, ayo selamatkan Taeyongie _hyung!_ "

"Oh Haechan, aku mengenal dekat Taeyongie dan Markie, jangan khawatir. Taeyong bahagia dan keenakan dapat _punishment_ nya, oke?" Johnny mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

" _HYUNG!"_ –Mark.

" _Daddy!"_ –Taeyong.

Haechan makin menganga dibuat bingung, "Kok panggilannya _baby-daddy_? Memangnya mereka main rumah-rumahan? Adikku saja si Lami sudah tidak main lagi," protes Haechan, Mark menutup telinga temannya itu, beruntung ia dibesarkan di luar negeri makanya ia tahu sedikit pergaulan bebas disana. "Haechan, kita pergi dari sini. Kakak-kakakku sudah sinting," maki Mark.

Setelah mereka pergi Taeyong memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, "Aish ini semua karena _dad—_ maksudku _hyungie_! Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada mereka?" Johnny terkekeh lalu mencubit hidung mancung Taeyong, beruntung mereka ada di kawasan sekolah, karena Johnny sangat ingin melumat bibir tipis merah Taeyong sekarang. "Kalau tidak begini, adikmu tidak akan merestui kita, _baby,_ "

Terserah Johnny saja!

 **END**

WAAAAAA APA INI!

Dipost tanpa dibaca ulang krn aku malu banget syasyasya(?) ;_;

Aku ngetik juga Cuma beberapa jam, otak lagi konslet makanya cepet /bukannya malah ngelanjutin ff chaptered:(/ wwkwk. Maafkan kesalahan tulis dll disini yaaa;;;

HHAHHAHAHAHAHA mana Johnyong pula. Maaf taeyongie aku nistakan johnny juga wkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;;;;

Sudah berapa lama aku ngga nulis smut, jadi kalau hancur mohon dimaafkan ya hiks hiks /ngesot depan readers/

Sebenernya ini awalnya ga gini kenapa jadi gini WKWKWK johnny emang daddyable tapitapitapi jari sungguh khilaf:(

Yasudah aku pergi aja ya, maaf kalau mengecewakan ehehehehhehe_-_

Lastly, **Review pleaseee**?^^


End file.
